The overall objective of this work is to elucidate pathway and mechanisms involved in the feeding-induced rhythmicity in digestive-absorptive function and to gain further understanding of the regulation of gastrointestinal function and the nature of biorhythms. In the coming year plan to evaluate the potential role of the liver and vagal innervation in the mediation of the feeding cues and to evaluate the contribution of changes in absorptive cell number vs changes in brush border sucrase protein to the changes in sucrase activity during the rhythm cycle.